User blog:Lord lucassen/Lucassen's extremely quick guide to becoming the most powerful player in the server
why are you reading this come view the blog *'I like to leave how you get the necessary materials up to the user, because you can spawn in a variety of places so you'll have to adapt from there' *'Remember to store/remove unneeded items from your inventory' *'This guide does not involve tribes at all, you can do that afterwards' *'As long as you don't tick people off, you shouldn't have to deal with getting murdered whilst doing this' *'Protip: to store items, say ::store/item and make sure to include the two colons. This will prevent your chat from displaying in the Chat Gui.' 'remember: practice makes perfect' *Get 6 Small Tree Stumps and make 1 Raft and 1 Large Raft (This will raise Shipbuilding and Carpentry) *Make two Ropes, then make a Bucket and Firemaking Bow (This will raise Crafting) *Now make a Sail Boat (This will be your primary transportation.) *Make a Mill, then a Lumbermill (This will raise Architecture) *Head over to Rockma Island (I hate to force you but this is the best spot) *Get a Stone Pickaxe, using two sticks to make a handle (This will raise Crafting and Masonry) *Make 2 Stone Walls and a Sandstone Well (This will raise Masonry) *Remember to use your Bucket and keep your Thirst satisfied (Hunger will go down slower, hopefully you won't need to eat until later) *Mine 4 Iron and a lump of Coal, refine the Iron *Get Thatching (Paradise is the closest spot with Wheat) *Now you are ready to make a Forge (This will raise Architecture and Smithing) *You can use 1 of the Iron to make an Iron Pickaxe *Then create Steel Mix with the last Iron and Coal (This will raise Smithing) *Smelt the Steel Mix and then make a Flint and Steel (This will raise Smithing) *Next, just mine 10 Iron from the inner cave of Rockma Island) *Make 5 Iron Swords *Leave Rockma Island, go to Mainland. Once there, make a Crude Oil Filter, get a peice of Glass and a Handle *At Mainland you can eat Corn or use your Iron Pickaxe to kill and cook Chickens *Go to the small lake at Mainland and get Oil *Wait for the Oil to process, then create a Lantern *Next go acquire 6 Mithril (Not saying the locations, sorry it's a rule) *Once you get 6 Mithril, just ::store/all and reset to fill your stats back up *Now go to Rockma Island again, and mine 4 Gold (You can also drop the Iron Pickaxe and just make a Mithril Pickaxe instead) *Next, make a Mithril Sword, Mithril Javelin, Mithril Pickaxe, and a Gold Jug *Use the Mithril Sword to kill a Rockma and a Bento Buck, make Rockma Hide Armour *Next create Reinforced Mithril Armor *You are now quite powerful, wouldn't you agree? * Afterwards: Make a Stove and Fishing rod, too, so that you can fish and cook for food. I also suggest creating a catamaran, so you'll have the fastest method of transportation. WATCH OUT FOR SEAT TRAPPERS! I'd love to know possible actions to speed this process up in any way, so if you have any ideas, do share them with me. Or you could keep your own strategy to yourself, that's fine. Category:Blog posts